


Sunshine Going Through a Glass of Whiskey

by Sopes_Mixtape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopes_Mixtape/pseuds/Sopes_Mixtape
Summary: You were not even sure how you had landed on the topic, trying to find ways to describe eye colors that were not as blue, green, forest, and things like that. You had found your heart racing again when the ever so charming Archangel requested you describe his.





	1. Lost in the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> I had read a post talking about how someone was describing the actor's eye colors, that is how this story came to be. This story will also be posted to my deviantART and Wattpad!

You found yourself lost in the pages of (insert fav book here). So lost, in fact, the sound of wings fluttering escaped your mind as the ever so sweet-toothed Archangel spoke up. “Y/N have I done something to upset you?” There was no real call for him to ask however you hadn’t greeted with a warm smile, that was unusual. Gabriel looked curiously at the title of the book you were reading. “Hellooo Earth to Y/N?” Gabriel asked again waving his arms like a mad child, you looked up pushing the brim of your glasses back up your nose.  
“Gabriel you scared me,” you spoke up closing the book and laying it on the wooden table.  
“My wings aren’t silent you know?” He teased as you got up coming to give the Archangel a hug.  
“You’ve been away for a while, what gives?” You inquired with a frown. You knew there were important Angelic duties to attend to but that didn’t mean you couldn’t miss your fluffy Archangel at any opportunity given, you had grown quite attached to the whiskey eyed male.  
“Well, M'lady I’m afraid I was caught up in various tasks such as helping the Winchester’s.” You laughed. “Anyway, why are you all here in the bunker alone?” Gabriel asked keeping his arms firmly planted around you.  
“The boys went out on a hunt this morning, Cas had something to do so here I am,” you shrugged. You had become used to being alone, you almost found the time comforting.  
“I can keep you company?” Gabriel posed as a question, ever the charmer he was. Your heart fluttered quickly as you nodded.  
“Sure that would be wonderful.”  
“Have you had anything to eat yet?” 

You were not even sure how you had landed on the topic, trying to find ways to describe eye colors that were not as blue, green, forest, and things like that. You had found your heart racing again when the ever so charming Archangel requested you describe his. “Y/N, it can’t be that difficult right?” You wanted to blurt out something like chocolate milk but that just wasn’t the case, his eyes were different, the way they stared at you, looking fierce yet loving at the same time. You promised yourself you’d try your best not to get lost in them, but you knew one thing for sure, today, that was not going to happen.  
“Sunshine going through a glass of whiskey,” you mumbled doing your best to avert your gaze.  
“What?” You had caught his attention alright, “could you say that again?” You became unsure if he was teasing you or not at this moment but you spoke again anyway.  
“Sunshine going through a glass of whiskey.” He gave you a bright smile.  
“That is the most romantic thing I think you’ve ever said to me,” he chuckled. That had boosted back up your confidence as you met the Angel with a grin on your face.  
“I can be full of a lot more of those compliments.”  
“I can’t wait to hear them.”


	2. You're a Gift too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to turn this into a mini story. The chapters won't be very long but the ending will be as I hope you expect. Get ready for a tale of how Y/N and Gabriel confess their love for each other.

“Do you have any compliments for me today Y/N?” Your smile brightened at the voice of the Archangel behind you, turning around you embraced him in the biggest hug you could. “Woah, have you missed me that much?” He chuckled as you caught from the corner of your eye one of Dean’s famous eye rolls.   
“Welcome back Gabriel,” you smiled politely letting him go so he could fix his now wrinkled up jacket. “I always have compliments for you.” With that, you heard a loud groan as Dean scooted back his chair excusing himself from the room.   
“Get a room you two,” he shouted exiting the main hall just as his mother walked into the hall.   
“Good morning, I see you’ve been up to bothering Dean,” she commented giving you a heart filled smile.   
“He’s the only one who is bothered,” Gabriel stated looking back to you. “You said you had a compliment for me?” He asked giving you some form of puppy dog eyes.   
“Always for you my sweet-toothed Angel,” you giggled softly. “You’re a gift to me.” With that, the Angel blushed softly.  
“Thank you Y/N, you’re a gift too.”   
“This really is cute,” Mary commented looking at the two of you. “You should consider keeping it up.” You couldn’t decide if she was meaning the compliments, bothering Dean, or both. You decided both were more than likely the right answer. Just then Castiel appeared inside the main room of the bunker.   
“I may have a case, where are Sam and Dean?” You pointed to the hall indicating they were more than likely hanging out in Dean’s man cave that you were totally not invited in, expect when you went in there anyway just to bug Dean for something he didn’t know about. The blue-eyed Angel nodded walking off down the hall.  
Later you found yourself, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Jack packing up to go on a hunt in northern Ohio. According to Castiel people had been vanishing every Sunday at midnight for the last two months, it did indeed sound strange considering there was always the mention of burn marks in every area. “What are we thinking it is?” Jack questioned.   
“No idea, any takers?” You said looking to Sam and Dean who shrugged.   
“It could be many things.”


	3. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this story! I just write really what comes to my mind at the time I am writing so it is nice to just kind of explore my thoughts.

Something about this town was unsettling, you weren’t sure if it was how all of the houses seemed to stare at you, or if it was how every time you took a step it seemed to echo off everything surrounding you. You jumped when a Cat walked by.  
“Something scaring you Sweets?” The Archangel asked laying a hand on your shirt covered shoulder.  
“It’s just, do you get the feeling we're being watched?” You quizzed looking to the dark-eyed man who shrugged.  
“I don’t feel anything Y/N,” Gabriel offered as some condolence. You nodded making it out to possibly be the fact that you hadn’t had much sleep lately. You, Jack, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel stopped out in front of a diner.  
“Alright, Sam, Cas, and I will head in here. You three continue looking out for anything strange,” Dean commented. Everything already seemed strange to you. You nodded.  
“We’ll meet back here in an hour,” Sam added as you split off into your groups.  
As you walked down the street you took notice to how all of the kids playing outside seemed to be heavily watched by their parents who were standing in the yard or on the porch. You shrugged it off considering you’d also be on high alert if people kept vanishing. Walking down the sidewalk a little furth a football came flying at the three of you which Jack caught with ease.  
“Sorry, sir!” Looking down you saw a bight green-eyed little boy starting up at you three. “May I have that back?” He asked politely as Jack nodded handing it to the kid.  
“Be careful okay?” You offered as a small token of advice. When the kid ran off Jack spoke.  
“That kid was strange.”  
“How?” You questioned.  
“He isn’t being watched,” Jack pointed out as you took a look. Everyone else in town was watching their kids but he was playing alone in his yard.  
“Come on let's go talk to him,” the Archangel spoke up leading you past a couple houses to the boy.  
“Are you alright there kiddo?” Gabriel offered as a question. The boy shot him a look before nodding.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, we couldn’t help but notice that your parents aren’t out here as well.”  
“My whole family is gone,” he replied coldly.


	4. Watching

“So you think the kid is causing it?” Dean questioned once you all met back up.   
“Look at it this way Dean-o he said all of his family was gone and he showed little if no remorse.”   
“Well you could have just gotten him then,” Dean shook his head.   
“No we need proof or something,” you chimed in grabbing yourself one of the beers from the fridge. “Plus it would look awful to everyone if we just went after a kid.”   
“Y/N got a point, Dean, we can’t just go around blasting at the first sign of trouble,” Sam pointed out.   
“Should we watch the kid?” Jack inquired looking to the others who nodded.   
“Of course, we’ll leave that duty to Y/N and Gabriel. The rest of us will look for more clues,” Dean stated. You gave a soft smile before Gabriel patted your shoulder.   
“Alright ready to hit the road then-champ?” Gabriel asked as you nodded.  
“Of course.” 

It didn’t surprise you that the kid had literally done nothing yet, you glanced over to see Gabriel chewing on another piece of candy. “You’re going to rot your teeth,” you meant it as more of a joke.   
“I’m an Archangel,” he stated rather as a knowing fact as you nodded.   
“I know just making conversation,” you shrugged as the two of you watched the boy walk into the kitchen. “How has no one else checked on him?” You asked softly.   
“No idea, the stuff you all run into is weird as hell anyway.”  
You laughed he had a very good point there. “Say Y/N?” You hummed a response to his voice as he opened his mouth to speak again, “got another compliment for me?” You didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning.   
“Like I said always for you Sunshine always.” 

“So do you think it’s a vengeful ghost?” Jack asked looking at the older two hunters who shook their head.   
“No, typically ghosts don’t just play ball in the yard,” Sam said half-heartedly as Jack nodded.  
“Oh..”  
“Don’t worry you’ll get the hang of it,” Castiel offered as a piece of mind.  
“Yeah I know,” Jack smiled.


End file.
